Cowok VS Cewek
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Summary:Glek! Naruto menelan ludah. Waduh! Masa udah ketahuan sih? Tapi emang tidak aneh lagi. Kyuubi itu orang yang serba tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengelabui indra ke enam Kyuubi. Yosh! Chapter 4 UPDATE! RnR yach! SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hai…! Yuu author baru nih…! *tereak-tereak ngak jelas* Sebenarnya Yuu mau mencoba peruntungan di fanfiction… hehehehe *fic perdana nih…promosi!* **

**Tapi kayaknya bakal gagal deh, mengingat fic ini bakal ngundang banyak flame… hiks…hiks… *nangis-nangis gaje* Tapi…. Nggak papalah… kan namanya juga 'belajar'… Di sini, Yuu sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dari para senpai… *bungkuk-bungkuk* oeche… langsung aja… Yuu malas chuap-chuap… **

**Disclaimer:**

**Hmmm, maunya sih… Naruto punya Yuu… **

***dilempar bom C4 sama Masashi-sama plus di Chidori sama Sasuke***

**Aiaiaiaia… sebenarnya Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto… dan my aniki**

**Uchiha Sasuke *hueekk***

**Tapi fic ini murni punya Yuu…! *mungkin***

**Title:**

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou By Yuuchan no Haru999**

**Special Thanks for :**

**Evelin No Tachi**

**Imitta No Ichi**

**Angel Ruii**

**Genre: **

**Nggak tau… *dijitak* **

**Rate: **

**Nggak tau… *dimutilasi***

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru…? NaruSasu…?**

**Nggak tau ah… *dilindas kereta***

**Summary:**

"**Aku mau kita putus."**

"**Apa ada yang salah denganku dobe?"**

**Warning: **

**OOC, Typo (s), gaje, garing, ngebosanin, EYD ancur,**

**Fict yang terlalu sederhana, nggak menarik, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Normal Pov

Saat ini matahari mulai beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, menampakkan seberkas cahaya jingga yang begitu anggun. Burung-burung bersenandung riang menyambut datangnya sang matahari, sedangkan sang angin berhembus membawa sejuta rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah bersiap memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Naruto Pov

Dingin… yah, pagi ini benar-benar dingin. Aku memakai seragamku yang sudah tersimpan lama di lemari. Liburan musim panas telah usai dan sekarang beralih kemusim gugur, musim yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagian masyarakat Jepang. Hal yang sangat menyenangkan bisa berdiri di bawah pohon momiji dengan dedaunannya yang jatuh di buai angin.

Awalnya aku malas berangkat sekolah hari ini. Cuaca yang lumayan dingin membuatku lebih nyaman tidur berbalut selimut tebal berwarna orange daripada harus bersentuhan dengan air. Huft… kalau saja dia tak memaksaku sekolah hari ini...

Tok… tok… tok… terdengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk seseorang.

"Naru-chan… cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat!" suara kaasan menggema di balik pintu kamarku.

"Ya… kaasan sebentar lagi!" jawabku masih menata rambut pirangku yang panjang sepunggung.

"Cepatlah, kaasan tunggu kau di bawah" terdengar langkah kaki kaasan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamarku.

"Hari ini mau di apakan ya, rambutku,?" Aku bertanya dalam hati. Ahk… aku mengambil kuncir berwarna biru langit yang kontras dengan rambutku dan mengikatkannya.

"Kurasa begini saja sudah cukup" batinku sambil melihat rambut ekor kudaku melalui cermin. Aku mengambil tas berwarna orange dengan garis-garis hitam di setiap tepinya.

Tas orange hadiah ultahku yang ke enam belas dari seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi. Aku bingung, sebenarnya ultah itu perlu dirayakan atau tidak? Sebagian orang menganggap, ultah merupakan hari berkurangnya umur kita di dunia ini. Sedangkan, sebagian lain menganggap ultah merupakan hari yang special bagi seseorang. Entahlah yang mana yang benar… aku tak peduli!

Aku menuruni anak tangga yang terdiri dari susunan batu pualam yang indah. Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan. Oh… Tuhan! Sungguh aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti sekarang. Kulihat kaasan sedang memakai celemek menyiapkan sarapan, tousan sibuk dengan koran harian tanpa laptop di sisinya sedangkan aniki sibuk mencicipi apa yang kaasan masak. Mungkin, bagi kalian ini merupakan pemandangan yang biasa di setiap rumah-rumah di dunia. Namun, hal ini sangat jarang terjadi di rumah kediaman Namikaze.

Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Oh… dear, aku memang selalu melupakan hal-hal yang sangat penting. Bahkan, sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri…!

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, lahir pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Saat ini umurku enam belas tahun, memiliki ciri-ciri fisik berambut pirang sepunggung, bermata biru, berkulit tan dan merupakan salah satu cewek hyperactive.

Tousan bernama Namikaze Minato, pemimpin perusahaan yang bernama Namikaze Group yang memiliki cabang di mana-mana. Jarang sekali beliau berada di rumah, tentunya kalian tahu mengapa tousan jarang berada di rumah… yah, apa lagi kalau bukan sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang sedang berkembang pesat saat ini.

Kaasan bernama Namikaze Kushina, sosok ibu yang peduli terhadap tumbuh kembang anak-anaknya. Lebih tepatnya sosok ibu yang ideal. Namun, karena kesibukannya membantu tousan di perusahaan… kaasan juga jarang berada di rumah.

Terakhir, kakak laki-lakiku bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Kyuubi tergolong manusia jenius… ahk, bahkan super jenius untuk laki-laki seusianya. Yapp, Kyuubi lebih tua dariku sekitar tiga tahun dan sekarang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Universitas Konoha yang terkenal dengan kualitas pendidikannya. Aniki mengambil jurusan Ekonomi.

"Hei… Baka! Kalau melamun jangan diruang makan!" seru Kyuu-ni sambil menatapku dengan seringai yang tak bisa ku artikan.

"Siapa yang melamun? Aku tidak melamun aniki!" protesku dengan tampang kesal. Entah mengapa Kyuu-nii selalu bisa menebak arah melintang pikiranku.

"Hn" jawabnya datar kemudian mengotak-atik Hpnya

"Ohayou Naru-chan… sebaiknya kau segera sarapan" tousan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran harian.

"Ohayou…" aku balik menyapa kemudian duduk di kursi makan.

Hmmm, hari ini sarapan nasi goreng dengan taburan bawang goreng dan potongan tomat yang mengingatkanku akan sosoknya yang begitu menyukai tomat. Tak lupa dengan hadirnya telur mata sapi yang begitu menggugah selera. Segera kuraih garpu dan sendok yang tertata apik di tepi piring. Baru saja aku ingin mencicipi telurnya… namun sialnya! dalam sekejap telur itu berpindah tempat ke piring milik Kyuu-nii.

"Aniki!" seruku jengkel dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi.

"Hn" katanya datar tanpa melihat ku.

"Apanya yang 'Hn'! cepat kembalikan telur ku!" desakku

Kyuu-nii memegang garpunya dan mulai mengangkat telur itu. Yuupp… mungkin dia mau mengembalikan telur ku. Aku mulai mendekatkan piringku ke piring Kyuu-nii. Sedikit lagi telur itu jatuh ke piringgku, tapi-

"Aaarrrrgggg! Kau kejam Kyuu-nii!" aku berteriak kesal. Siapa yang tak kesal…? saat kau berharap telur itu kembali ke tanganmu… Kyuu-nii malah memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan santai tak lupa seringai licik menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Kau ini Kyuubi…" kaasan berjalan menghampiri Kyuu-nii "Berhentilah menjahili adikmu!" kaasan menjewer telinga Kyuu-nii hingga memerah.

"Aauu… sakit kaasan!" gerutu Kyuu-nii sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Gyahhhahaha…!" aku tertawa senang melihat telinga Kyuu-nii yang tak kalah merah dengan tomat.

"Ck." Kyuu-nii berdecak kesal.

"Nah… Naru-chan, sebaiknya kau habiskan sarapanmu" suara lembut kaasan mengalun di gendang telingaku.

"Ok…" kataku semangat.

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan lahap, tentunya tanpa telur. Sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Jam pelajaran di mulai pukul tujuh, itu berarti masih tersisa tigapuluh menit lagi. Aku segera menyelesaikan acara sarapanku.

"Naru sudah selesai…" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk "Kyuu-nii antar aku ke sekolah ya?" pintaku sambil menatap Kyuu-nii yang masih sibuk memperhatikan bilangan angka di layar phonselnya.

"Hn" jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Ck! Aku sangat membenci wajah stoic yang selalu melanda keluargaku! Yaah… walaupun tak setiap saat, contohnya pada pagi ini… suatu hal yang sangat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Ku akui… tak hanya keluargaku yang sering memasang wajah stoic, namun masih ada satu keluarga lagi yaitu keluarga Uchiha. Namikaze dan Uchiha merupakan dua keluarga yang selalu menjadi rival mengenai apapun. Tak ada yang mau mengalah… Tapi, hubungan kami tidak seperti yang sering tertulis di skenario sinetron-sinetron yang selalu menggambarkan bahwa setiap rival selalu berhubungan buruk, hubungan kami malah sebaliknya.

Orang tuaku dan Uchiha merupakan sahabat dari kecil, sehingga kami saling mengunjungi saat waktu senggang. Dalam hal bisnis, Namikaze dan Uchiha bersaing dengan sportif tanpa niat menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Bahkan anikiku dan Uchiha sulung bersahabat dengan baik. Sedangkan aku dan Uchiha bungsu errr-… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Maksudku, saat ini kami sedang menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau pun sahabat. Kalian tahukan maksudku?

Aku dan aniki menuju mobil berwarna hitam polos. Tapi jangan salah… pada kondisi gelap, mobil ini akan tampak mengerikan sekaligus terlihat keren dalam waktu bersamaan. Pada malam hari, mobil ini akan menampakkan gambar sepasang mata dan sayap iblis yang berwarna merah darah dengan taring-taring yang sangat tajam dan runcing. Semua itu merupakan hasil dari eksperimen Kyuu-nii. Yah… memang, aniki ku ini sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau eksperimen.

Kami melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, merayap di jalanan Konoha, salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang. Rumah-rumah penduduknya cukup padat, namun tertata dengan rapi. Setiap masyarakat mematuhi peraturan pemerintah sehingga terciptanya suasana aman dan tentram.

Normal Pov

SMA Negeri 1 Konoha SMANSAKHA, salah satu SMA favorite di Konoha. Sekolah yang menyediakan berbagai macam fasilitas penunjang kegiatan belajar mengajar antara guru dan siswa. Tak sembarang orang bisa bersekolah di SMA ini, hanya siswa yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dari kalangan menengah hingga atas yang mampu bersekolah di sini. Sekolah yang berdiri di atas lahan seluas 9,999 hektar (?) ini, memiliki banyak ekskul yang disediakan seperti basket, sepak bola, American Football, kelas memasak, tea club, panahan, karate, judo, kelas seni baik itu seni drama, lukisan, tari, atau hal-hal yang berbau seni, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Semua ekskul itu memiliki bangunan dan lapangan tersendiri *sekolah impian Yuu!*

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di lapangan parkir Smansakha. Mobil yang berwarna hitam gelap ini memiliki plat nomor 999, yah… tiga angka yang menggambarkan sosok iblis. Seorang gadis turun dengan anggun, rambut pirangnya yang panjang di kuncir kuda, matanya yang tajam serta indah dan ahk… coba lihat! bola mata Sapphirenya mengalahkan indahnya langit pagi ini, berwarna biru bagaikan samudra yang mampu menenggelamkan semua pemuda di dunia. Lekuk tubuhnya yang ideal dan bibir merahnya yang menawan membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya. Ya… dialah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang gadis ceria berhati putih serta harum semerbak mengalahkan putihnya melati dan mawar putih yang begitu harum sekalipun.

"Arigato, Kyuu-nii…" Naruto membungkuk berterima kasih kepada Kyuubi.

"Hn" jawab Kyuubi singkat dan jelas.

Naruto menutup pintu mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Ohayou senpai…" sapa seorang junior bernama Yuu *numpang lewat* dengan senyum ramah.

"Ohayou Yuu-chan…" Naruto menyapa balik dengan senyum super manis yang mampu menghentikan detak jantung para siswa laki-laki di Smansakha. Naruto melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan…" seorang gadis berambut pink menjejeri langkah kaki Naruto.

"Oh… Sakura-chan, ohayou…"

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang XII IPA 3. Yah… ruang kelas yang dihuni oleh siswa-siswa pilihan yang memiliki kemampuan lebih dari siswa lainnya, baik itu dalam akademis maupun non akademis. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan, hanya seputar liburan musim panas.

Braaakkk! Pintu ruang kelas IPA 3 di buka dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ohayou minna-san!" teriakan Naruto menggelegar ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Semua siswa *-Naruto* spontan menutup telinga dengan ekspresi yang jauh dari kata senang apalagi ceria. Kemudian mereka melempari Naruto dengan apa saja yang mampu mereka raih.

Jangan salahkan mereka, berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini. Hey… ayolah, mereka tidak mau repot-repot menghabiskan uang hanya untuk pergi ke THT. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri, bagaimana jika kalian berada diposisi mereka saat ini. Suasana yang tadinya hening mendadak gaduh dan berisik hanya karena satu suara melengking yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga.

"Huaaahh… suaramu itu benar-benar berisik Naruto…!" seorang pemuda berkuncir *mirip nanas* berkata sambil menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Nara Shikamaru, pemuda malas yang kerjaannya hanya tidur dan tidur. Memiliki IQ di atas 200 *kok bisa ya? Entahlah, yang bisa menjelaskan hanya Kami-sama dan Masashi-sama* pintar dalam menganalisa dan hitung-menghitung.

"Ck… Itukan memang ciri khasnya!" decak kesal keluar dari mulut Yamanaka Ino. Cewek berambut pirang panjang yang begitu terobsesi terhadap dunia fashion dan lebih memilih ekskul modeling ketimbang kelas memasak.

"Gomen ne, minna-san…" Naruto membungkuk menyesali tingkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kebangku kita Naruto, sebentar lagi pelajaran Kakashi sensei dimulai…" Sakura berkata sambil menyentuh bahu Naruto. Ya, Sakura… sesuai dengan namanya, Sakura sangat identik dengan warna pink, semua aksesorisnya tak jauh dari warna pink dan dia mengambil ekskul arsitektur.

"Hmm…" gumam Naruto lalu melangkah menuju bangkunya

Pintu tiba-tiba saja dibuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang berpenampilan nyentrik dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Maaf saya terlambat, tadi saya tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

skip

Sasuke Pov

Malam ini aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Ck… ini semua gara-gara si pirang bodoh itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepalanya? Bahkan, aku meragukan jika dia mempunyai otak normal! Cih! Dia benar-benar bodoh! Mau-maunya melakukan permainan bodoh itu, dan bodohnya! Aku malah terlibat! Bagaimana kalau sampai kaasan dan tousannya tahu? Bahkan jika anikinya sampai tahu, aku bisa dibunuhnya!

_Flashback_

"Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku.

"Berisik baka!" jawabku saat dia berada di sampingku lengkap dengan muka cemberutnya. "lucu dan manis" gumamku dalam hati.

"Ck. Teme! Berhentilah menyebutku BAKA! Aku tidak bodoh!" Naruto berteriak tepat di telingaku "Aku mau bicara dengan mu, ikut aku…" lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Naruto membawaku ke atap gedung sekolah. Sepintas dia terlihat sedikit gelisah. Dia mondar-mandir tak jelas di hadapanku, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah apa yang membuatnya merasa ragu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan dobe?" akhinya aku bertanya padanya. Aku kesal melihat tingkahnya seperti itu.

"A… aku mau…"Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Ck. Benar-benar membuatku kesal sekaligus penasaran!

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi, meminta penjelasan padanya. Ku lihat mata birunya meredup. Aku semakin gelisah melihatnya. Namun sekarang dia terlihat mulai menenangkan diri.

"Aku mau kita putus…" katanya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku dobe?"

Cut…

TBC

Yuuupp… fic nya Yuu cut sampai sini… Yuu nggak mau kalau Yuu udah ngetik panjang-panjang eh… taunya ngak ada yang berminat ngebaca fic sederhana ini… mubazir kan?

Sebelum Yuu mendapat flame… Yuu udah sadar duluan kok… kalo isi Fic ini 'nggak bermutu', hanya 'nyampah', trus alurnya terlalu cepat… *maklum Yuu buru-buru sih…* plus banyak kekurangan disana-sini terutama EYD yang nggak beraturan dan banyak sekali typo. Tapi, Yuu udah bertekat untuk tetap publish fic ini… *cari pengalaman*

Bagi yang mau ngasih flame… monggo, silahkan… Yuu terima dengan lapang dada… asalkan flame yang benar-benar bermutu dan yang mau mereview… silahkan… apalagi sampai bilang suka… hehehehe **. Nasib Yuu yang gaje ini beserta fic yang rada-rada ancur ada di tangan para senpai, readers serta flamers… arigato sesudah dan sebelumnya…

*Yuuchan no Haru999 (K.R.)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san! *treak pake toa!* maaf sebelumnya karena Yuu sempat menelantarkan fic nie gara-gara Yuu lupa ma kelanjutannya. Sekarang Yuu akuin kalo kelanjutan nie fic berubah 180 derajat dari rencana awal dan rada-rada gak nyambung dengan chapter pertama. Terus awalnya fic ini berjudul **_**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**_** sekarang dengan resmi Yuu umumkan kalau judul fic ini berubah menjadi **_**Cowok VS Cewek **_**d****an smua ini terinspirasi dari novel yang berjudul cewek by Esti Kinasih.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Cowok VS Cewek**

**Genre:**

**Romance *mungkin?***

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru, GaaraSaku, ShikaIno**

**Warning:**

**OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s), nggak menarik, MINIM DESKRIPSI dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

"**Apa yang ingin kau katakan dobe?" akhinya aku bertanya padanya. Aku kesal melihat tingkahnya seperti itu.**

"**A… aku mau…"****Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Ck. Benar-benar membuatku kesal sekaligus penasaran!**

"**Apa?" tanyaku lagi, meminta penjelasan padanya. Ku lihat mata birunya meredup. Aku semakin gelisah melihatnya. Namun sekarang dia terlihat mulai menenangkan diri.**

"**Aku mau kita putus…" katanya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. **

"**Apa ada yang salah denganku dobe?"**

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke Pov**

Entah berapa lama kami terdiam. Aku tak tahu. Kata-kata singkatnya terdengar jelas di telingaku, seakan-akan berubah menjadi ribuan mata pedang yang menghujani tubuhku. Hening… tak ada di antara kami yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya nyanyian angin yang mengisi keheningan saat itu. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku, tapi tak bisa! Suara ku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Bingung? Kesal? Marah? Kecewa? Aku tidak tahu! Semua rasa itu bergabung menjadi satu dan berkumpul di dadaku. Sesak! Sesak sekali! Aku kesulitan bernafas. Ingin aku berkata itu bohong! tapi ini kenyataannya, dia meminta putus!

"Apa ada yang salah denganku _Dobe_?" suaraku terdengar berat dan tenggorokanku tiba-tiba saja kering dan terasa sakit.

"Kurasa tidak" jawabnya tenang sambil menatapku. Aku mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam matanya. Namun, nihil! Dia serius mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau meminta hal itu?" tanyaku lagi dengan tetap memandang matanya "Setidaknya beri aku satu alasan" pintaku dengan suara serak dan terkesan dingin

"Aku bosan _Teme_."

"Hanya itu?" desakku. Dia mengangguk. Aku mencoba menahan emosiku. Mencoba bersikap tenang seperti yang sering kulakukan. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan" akhirnya aku melepaskannya.

Ahk! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, terlalu sulit bagiku. Aku… aku ingin dia selalu berada di dekatku. Aku ingin selalu menatap mata birunya. Aku ingin tawa cerianya. Aku ingin semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Egoiskah aku?

Naruto… Dia selalu membuatku merasa nyaman, walau sikapnya itu begitu berisik. Tapi, jujur… aku menyukai sikap berisiknya itu. Sekarang aku membiarkannya jauh dariku, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Aku pasti mendapatkannya kembali!

Tetttt! teeettt! teettt! Bel pertanda jam istirahat berakhir. Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Kau mau ke kelas tidak?" tanyaku saat menyadari dia masih berdiri terpaku. Sekilas, aku melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum yang seakan-akan ingin mentertawakanku.

"Hmm"

"Cepatlah!" aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu _Teme_!"

Ck! Dia selalu saja berteriak. Teriakan melengkingnya itu membuat telingaku sakit. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merindukan teriakannya itu…

"Jangan berisik dobe!" jujur aku merasa cukup tenang. Biarpun saat ini kami tidak punya hubungan lagi. Tapi setidaknya, kami masih saling bicara. Semua terasa baik-baik saja sampai waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

** skip**

Aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang masih berhamburan di atas meja. Aku masih sulit mempercayai jika Naruto bukan lagi milikku. Plak! Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku baru saja akan marah, namun kemarahanku sirna saat melihat Naruto berada di belakangku dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku datar kemudian kembali sibuk membereskan buku.

"Hari ini kau antar aku pulang ya?" Naruto meminta dengan cengirannya yang khas. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. Sepertinya dia mengerti maksudku.

"Kyuu-nii tidak bisa menjemput. Dia masih punya urusan di kampus jadi dia…"

"Baiklah" kataku memotong penjelasannya "Ayo" ajakku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan senyum yang sengaja ku sembunyikan dari Naruto.

"Yeyyy! _Teme_ baik! Makasih ya…" Naruto berteriak kegirangan kemudian menyusul langkahku.

"Hn"

Kami berjalan menelusuri koridor yang mulai sepi… angin berhembus pelan membuat ranting-ranting pohon yang turut menari mengikuti arah angin.

"Ukhuk… ukhuk…" aku mendengar Naruto terbatuk kecil. Dia terlihat sedikit… pucat.

"Kau sakit _Dobe_?" tanyaku mulai kawatir melihat kondisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Teme_!" katanya masih dengan tersenyum. Namun entah aku merasa senyum ini terlihat di paksakan.

"_Uso_!" aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bohong _Teme_! Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh! Ini hanya batuk ringan" Naruto berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun aku masih sukar mempercayainya. "Kalau tak percaya, ya sudah!" katanya dengan wajah cemberut dan berjalan mendahuluiku ke tempat parkir.

Aku berlari menyusulnya "Aku percaya _Dobe_" bisikku di telinganya "Naiklah" kataku sambil membukakan pintu mobil dan menutupnya saat dia berada di samping kemudi.

"Hei, _Teme_, kau lapar tidak?" tanyanya saat kami meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hn"

"Kalau memberi jawaban, yang jelas _Teme_! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti arti 'hn' mu itu!" Naruto terlihat kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya, aku lapar" kataku sambil menyetir

"Kita makan yuk…!" ajaknya dengan memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Cih...! aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak kalau dia memasang mata ini.

"Hn" aku mengemudi menuju restoran kesukaan kami. Ralat! Restoran kesukaannya.

Kami tiba di Ichiraku, restoran yang menyediakan menu ramen dan sushi. Kami mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman. Kemudian seorang pelayan bernama Karin mendatangi meja kami.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Karin sambil membawa note book.

"Kami pesan satu jus jeruk, satu jus tomat. Satu porsi ramen jumbo dan satu paket sushi tanpa udang" Naruto memesan makanan dengan semangat.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Tidak, itu saja." jawab Naruto dan pelayan yang bernama Karin meninggalkan meja kami.

"Dari mana kau tau _Dobe_?" tanyaku penasaran dan kemudian Naruto mulai menanpakkan senyumnya yang begitu menawan.

"Ck… tentu aku tau _Teme_. Setiap kali kesini, kau selalu memesan makanan itu," Naruto berkata sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Sedangkan buah tomat. Ck… maksudku sayur tomat… Cih! Sebenarnya tomat itu sayur atau buah _Teme_? Kenapa kau bisa menyukai tomat yang tidak jelas kalau tomat itu buah atau sayur?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mengapa kau begitu menyukai ramen?" aku balik bertanya. Sepintas dia merasa terkejut.

"Tentu karena rasanya enak" jawabnya santai.

"Begitu juga dengan ku" aku berkata dengan sangat datar.

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar pandai membalik pertanyaan _Teme_!" decaknya kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya. Pelayan yang membawa pesanan kami datang.

Naruto menikmati makanannya dengan lahab. Sepertinya dia jarang makan ramen belakangan ini. Itu begitu terlihat jelas saat dia memakan ramenya dengan kalap.

"Pelan-pelan _Dobe_" tegurku

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto

"Cih! Sudah berapa lama kau tak makan ramen?" tanyaku kesal.

"Sekitar satu bulan lebih" jawabnya masih dengan melahap ramenya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyaku tak percaya sampai-sampai aku menjatuhan sumpitku.

Hei…! Jangan mengangapku berlebihan. Bagi Naruto, ramen adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Bisa dikatakan dia ini maniak maniaknya ramen. Dia tidak tahan kalau sehari saja tidak makan ramen. Bisa-bisanya selama satu bulan dia tidak makan ramen?

"Hmm" gumam Naruto "Ukhuk… ukhuk…" Naruto terbatuk, dia menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan berwarna biru.

"Kan sudah ku bilang makannya pelan-pelan saja…" kataku, lalu berdiri mendekati Naruto

"Ehmm, aku ke toilet dulu _Teme_" katanya, kemudian dia berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

"Ck. Dasar!" gumamku dan duduk kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja _Dobe_?" tanyaku mulai panik melihat kondisi Naruto namun ekspresi itu tak tergambarkan di wajahku.

"Ck. Sial! Aku baik-baik saja _Teme_…!" katanya kesal "Mulai sekarang aku dan ramen akan menjadi musuh besar! Aku hampir saja mati kesendat tadi! Sial!" gerutunya kesal.

"Kau juga yang salah _Dobe_! Aku kan sudah bilang, makanya pelan-pelan! Sekarang setelah tersendat, kau malah menyalahkan ramen! banyak makan ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Harusnya kau tahu itu!" tanpa ku sadari, aku mulai menggerutu kesal.

Ku lihat Naruto bengong "Kenapa _Dobe_? Ada yang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Ah... tidak kok." Katanya dengan santai kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Lalu kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?" kulihat wajahnya memerah seakan-akan menahan sesuatu.

Kemudian "Gyahahahah…!" tawanya meledak-ledak. cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung lain yang secara sepontan 'melihat' bukan 'melirik' ke arah kami.

"Sssttt! Tutup mulutmu _Dobe_!" seru ku mulai sangat kesal dan malu. Cih… tak sepantasnya seorang Uchiha seperti ini, tapi kalau sudah di depan Naruto aku tak bisa menekan emosiku.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang _Teme_" katanya lalu meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Hei! Tunggu aku _baka_!" kataku dan segera menyusul Naruto setelah membayar di kasir.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Kami merayap di jalannan Konoha yang dipenuhi kereta besi di sana-sini dan lautan manusia yang siap kapan saja meyeberangi jalan. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto mengoceh dan berkicau dengan semangat. Suara nyaringnya itu membuat kepalaku pusing dan telingaku terasa sakit. Tak henti-hentinya dia membahas kejadian di restoran Ichiraku tadi.

"Kau tahu _Teme_! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau berkicau…!" Naruto berkata sambil tertawa dan mati-matian memegang perutnya

"Hn, diamlah _Dobe_" kataku dengan memasang wajah datar dan masih memandang lurus ke jalanan.

"Ckckckc! Seharusnya aku tadi membawa handycame. Tadi… gyahahaha! jarang-jarang kau seperti ini! tuan UCHIHA…" Naruto terus mengejek ku sambil tertawa terbahak "Aduh… aduhh… perutku keram _Teme_…!" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Salahmu _Dobe_! Kau begitu berisik." kataku dengan sedikit ketus. Kulihat Naruto mengambil Hpnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang entah siap pengirimnya itu. Mendadak wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius setelah membaca pesan itu. Aku yang penasaran bertanya padanya."Sms dari siapa _dobe?_" tanyaku sambil sesekali meliriknya.

"Eh- ano… err- Sms dari Kyuu-nii" katanya sambil menyimpan kembali Hp tersebut di saku rompinya.

"Oh…" gumamku.

"Hmmm, Sasuke… aku mau kita mengadakan suatu permainan. Dan kau harus mengikuti permainan itu. termaksud Gaara dan Shikamaru." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Permaian apa?" tanyaku sedikit tertarik.

"Kebut gunung." Naruto menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sangat serius.

CIIITTT! Mendadak aku menghentikan mobil. Aku sangat terkejut dengan dua kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Hey! Apa yang anak ini pikirkan? Gunung bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk cewek manja seperti Naruto. Bukan tempat yang aman untuk cewek yang mudah terserang flu seperti Naruto.

"Kau bercandakan, _Dobe_?" tanyaku sambil menatap lekat Naruto. Berharap apa yang dikatakannya barusan hanya lelucon belaka.

"Aku serius _teme. _Aku, Sakura dan Ino sudah merencanakan dan memikirkan hal ini secara matang. Semua ini kami lakuakan karena kami ingin membuktikan kepada kalian bertiga kalau kami bukanlah cewek manja dan lemah seperti yang kalian kira." Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskanya perlahan "Dan kami muak dengan keasyikan kalian bertiga, mendaki gunung tanpa mengikut sertakan kami. Kami muak, karena kalian selau membatalkan janji hanya untuk kepentingan kalian bertiga."

Aku berpikir sejenak, menatap lekat mata _sapphire _milik Naruto. Kupejamkan kedua mata _onyx_ku, mencoba berpikir jernih dalam menghadapi sederet protes yang mengalun lancar dari bibir Naruto. Aku menghela napas berat, memang selama ini aku salah karena selalu meninggalkannya hanya untuk menggeluti hobiku. Aku, Gaara dan Shikamaru terlalu asyik merencanakan aktifitas mendaki sampai-sampai melupakan janji kencan kami. Sangat sering Naruto dan kedua temanya itu merengek untuk diikut sertakan dalam anggota team. Tapi kami bertiga selalu menolak! Mengingat mereka bukanlah cewek yang berjiwa petualang. Mengingat mereka bertiga memiliki fisik yang lemah dan yang jelas kami bertiga tidak menginginkan mereka bertiga celaka.

"Hanya sebagai permainan? Apa hadiah yang akan diterima bagi pemenang?" aku bertanya dengan masih diselimuti rasa penasaran .

"Bagi pihak yang kalah wajib mengabulkan semua permintaan pihak yang menang."

Menarik! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Kenapa? Hey! Ayolah! Yang kalah wajib mengabulkan semua permintaan yang menang, bukan? Kesempatan ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan!

"Baiklah! Aku setuju, deal?" aku mengajaknya bersalaman sebagai simbol kesepakatan. Kami pun bersalalam. Setelah bersalaman aku segera mengantarnya ke rumah.

**Andflashback **

Normal POV

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Naruto CS kalah dalam pertandingan kebut gunung. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke tertidur dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

**TBC**

_OMAKE_

Naruto, Sakura dan Ino sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Yeah! Sekarang mereka berada di rumah Naruto tepatnya di kamar Naruto. Sejam setelah Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Ino dan Sakura datang dengan segudang pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada Naruto.

"Wah! Jadi kalian sudah putus?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari objek yang ditanyai.

"Hah, kasihan Gaara… kayaknya dia kaget banget deh…" Sakura mengeluh namun kemudian tertawa "Hahahaha! Seharusnya kalian lihat wajah Gaara, waktu aku bilang tentang tantangan itu! Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut!"

"Eh- Ino! Shikamaru sudah kau beritahu, kan? Kalian udah putus, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat Ino.

"Yaiyalah! Ekspresi Shika itu, tidak jauh beda sama Sasuke dan Gaara! Untuk melancarkan rencana kita, kita harus putus dengan mereka sehingga mereka tidak punya hak untuk melarang kita dan membatasi ruang gerak kita! Selain itu, kita buktikan jika tanpa mereka, kita tetap bisa menaklukkan semua gunung yang ada di negara ini!" seru Ino heboh dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Permainan akan kita mulai waktu liburan musim panas bulan depan, dan mulai sekarang hingga bulan depan kita akan melakukan latihan fisik. Jadi persiapkanlah mental kalian" Sakura membaca buku agenda yang berisikan jadwal latihan beserta beberapa rencana licik untuk mengalahkan Sasuke CS.

"OK!" jawab Ino dan Naruto kompak.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Hah… akhirnya chp kedua selesai. Maaf lama updatenya trus **alur fic ini sangat cepat dan rada-rada ancur plus pendek**. Sekali lagi Yuu minta maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini.

Yosh! Waktunya balas REVIEW!

**Rhie chan Aoi sora:**

Rhie! Thx dah review dan ngasih saran! Yosh! Tetap baca fic nee ea!

**Chary Ai TenmeDobe:**

Thx dah review ^.^ maaf karena updatenya telat *plak!*

**BlackAquamarine:**

Nee! Thx dah review ea! Trus tetap baca fic Yuu ea! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Oxygene:**

thx atas sarannya senpai!

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:**

thx dah review! Maaf updatenya lama *dikutuk Dewa Jashin*

**sizunT hanabi:**

Thx dah review ^.^ maaf updatenya lama *dibantai*

**Orange Naru:**

Thx dah review! Wah! Kayaknya Yuu gak bisa buat fic yang terhindar dari kata OOC. Yah, maaf ea! Di fic nie Sasukenya sangat OOC *dihajar*

**Sasunaru's lover:**

Thx dah review! Maaf updatenya lama *diinjak*

**Fi suki suki:**

Thx dah review! Maaf updatenya lama! *di ceburin ke kawah gunung bromo!*

**Angel Ruii:**

Thx dah review! Maaf updatenya lama! *dimutilasi*

**Zept newbie:**

Thx dah review! Kayaknya nama Naruto lebih keren daripada nama Naruko *dibantai*

**Kanou Kano:**

Thx dah review! Maaf typonya masih berterbaran di mana-mana! *diceburin ke laut*

**Kagawa Mayumi:**

Yuu manggil kamu apa nich! Thx dah review yach! *dikubur hidup-hidup*

**Miyako Shirayuki:**

Thx dah review! Yuu manggil kamu apa nich? Eerr- Miyako aja kali ea? *dibuang ke laut merah* Miyako gak ngerti kenapa Naru minta putus ea? Sama dong! Yuu juga gak ngerti! *di buang ke planet Pluto* eerrr- Kenapa Naru minta putus kan dah di jawab ma Ino di bagian 'Omake'. Yosh! Maaf ea updatenya lama! *di ceburin ke lahar dingin*

Yosh! Sekali lagi Yuu minta maaf karena udah nelantarin ni fic sebulan lebih. Dan Yuu sangat membutuhkan keritik dan saran yang sangat membangun! Akhir kata Yuu ucapkan terima kasih sebelum dan sesudahnya! REVIEW YACH!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Yuuchan no Haru999


	3. Chapter 3

**Awalnya fic ini berjudul **_**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**_**sekarang dengan resmi Yuu umumkan kalau judul fic ini berubah menjadi **_**Cowok VS Cewek**_** dan **

**semua cerita ini berdasarkan **_**NOVEL**_** yang berjudul **_**CEWEK**_** By **_**ESTI KINASIH**_** biarpun kedepannya agak menyimpang dari novel tersebut.**

_***sudah Yuu kasih tau di chapter 2 kan?***_

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**CEWEK by Esti Kinasih**

**Title:**

**Cowok VS Cewek**

**Genre:**

**Romance *mungkin?***

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru, GaaraSaku, ShikaIno**

**Warning:**

**OOC tingkat tinggi****, ****Gaje****, ****Ngebosenin,****EYD ancur****, ****Typo (s)****, ****nggak menarik****, ****MINIM DESKRIPSI**** dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**

* * *

**

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^ **

**Chapter 3**

Hari ini cuaca amat panas. Matahari dengan sombongnya duduk di atas singgah sananya yang terhormat. Hah… suhu kali ini meningkat drastis dengan adanya kibaran bendera perang di Smansakha. Sibuk, tiga orang cewek sedang sibuk saling mendeathglare pasanganny- oh! Maksudnya mantan pasangan mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa cewek di kantin.

Beberapa kali mereka mendengus kesal, seiring dengan keakraban ketiga mantan pacar mereka yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa cewek genit. Cih! mereka meluncurkan sumpah serapah mengutuk-ngutuk ketiga cowok itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya mereka bertindak seperti itu!" gerutu Ino kesal sambil meminum teh botol dengan kalap. Hidung Ino kembang kempis menandakan dia sedang naik darah.

"Ck! Jadi gini kelakuan mereka kalo udah jauh dari kita!" Sakura memakan habis bakwan udangnya dengan sekali lahap. Dikunyahnya bakwan itu seakan-akan Gaara yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Dan err- Sakura mendengus kesal saat melihat Naruto dengan santainya membaca novel karya Rick Riordan yang berjudul Parcy Jackson & The Olympians.

Brak! Ino memukul meja kantin dan mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kantin termaksud beberapa guru yang sedang santai menikmati gado-gado. Bahkan salah satu guru tersebut sampai tersendat dan langsung mendeathglare Ino.

Ino menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata guru bahasa tersebut. Hah… suasana yang sedikit kacau!

"Kalian jangan berisik! Ganggu orang baca aja!" gerutu Naruto jengkel masih dengan mambaca novelnya.

Pletak! Jitakan Sakura sukses mehantam kepala Naruto. Rintihan kesakitan terdengar jelas dari mulut Naruto sedangkan tangannya asyik mengelus-elus bekas jitakan Sakura.

"Lo juga Nar! Udah tau situasi sedang memanas! Lo malah asyik dengan bacaan! Emangnya lo nggak cemburu apa?" tanya Ino kesal sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Ow! Jadi kalian cemburu toh! Eh- denger ya! Buat apa kalian cemburu! Bukanya kalian sendiri yang mutusin mereka." jawab Naruto santai sambil tetap membaca novelnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"NARUT-" teriakan Ino dan Sakura terhenti dengan munculnya suara bel pertanda jam pelajaran segera dimulai. Diam-diam tiga orang cowok sedang memperhatikan Naruto CS, tak henti-hentinya mereka menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang entah apa maksud dari senyuman mereka.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

**Naruto POV**

Hah… apa-apaan Sakura sama Ino itu! bukanya mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk putus dari Gaara dan Shikamaru. Kenapa mereka harus cemburu? Hei! Ayolah! Kita sebagai seorang cewek harus berpendirian teguh dan konsisten! Jangan pernah mau kalah dan takluk terhadap cowok! Emangnya cowok di dunia ini hanya mereka bertiga apa? Masih banyak cowok yang lebih keren dari mereka bertiga.

Huft! Lagi-lagi pelajaran ini! hah… rasanya ngantuk sekali melihat deretan rumus fisika yang aarrk! Membuat kepala pusing! Gimana nggak pusing? Masak gaya tarik menarik antara dua buah apel harus dihitung? Memangnya apel punya medan magnet atau medan listrik apa? Dan kenapa kita harus menghitung berapa jumlah mobil yang melintas di jalan raya selama satu detik? Sumpah! Kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja!

"Nar! Lo jangan ngelamun!" Sakura menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Gue nggak ngelamun kok, Cuma ngantuk aja"

"Gila bener ni guru! Gak liat apa siswanya pada ngantuk! Nyerocos aja ngejelasin materi yang belum tentu diperhatikan" gerutu Sakura, yeah! Apa yang di bilang sakura itu ada benarnya juga.

Aku memperhatikan setiap sudut kelas, semua siswa tampak membuka mata yang mungkin saja tingkat pengelihatanya tinggal 5 watt. Cuaca kali ini memang panas, di tambah AC kelas yang tidak berfungsi lagi gara-gara Kiba dengan seenak jidatnya memainkan bola kaki yang sukses menghantam AC yang tak berdosa itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada kertas yang jatuh di atas mejaku. Perlahan ku buka gulungan kertas itu. Mataku melebar saat membaca pesan yang tertulis di secarik kertas putih itu.

"_Sebaiknya kau dan kedua teman mu itu menyerah, Dobe." _Yeah! Itulah isi pesan itu. Shitt! Si pantat ayam itu sepertinya mau nyari ribut. Dia meremehkan kami rupanya! Aku segera menulis di kertas itu dengan nafsu yang sangat membara.

**Sasuke POV**

Kulihat sebuah kertas mendarat mulus di atas mejaku. Melihat arah datangnya saja aku yakin kalau yang melemparkan kertas itu si _Dobe _pirang kesayanganku. Ku buka gulungan kertas itu dan membaca pesannya.

_"Jangan pernah berharap Teme! sampai kapanpun! Aku, Namikaze Naruto tidak akan pernah mengalah ataupun dikalahkan oleh kalian! Camkan itu di kepala pantat ayammu itu!" _setelah membaca pesan itu aku segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbicara kepada Sakura.

Aku tersenyum licik dan segera membalas pesan itu. _"Kita lihat saja nanti! Siapa di antara kita yang akan menangisi kekalahan!"_ aku segera melempar kembali kertas itu ke atas meja Naruto.

**(SKIP)**

Bel pulang sekolah kembali bernyayi. Naruto dan kedua temannya segera meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru. Cih! sebenarnya apa yang ingin mereka kerjakan!

"Sas! Kita jadi, kan?" tanya Gaara

"Hn" jawabku masih dengan menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menghilang di balik tembok.

Aku, Gaara dan Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sekarang yang kami pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa mencegah pertandingan ini. bukannya kami takut, tapi kami hanya ingin Naruto, Sakura dan Ino tidak mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk waktu mendaki. Ditambah kalau Kyuu-nii sampai tahu rencana ini, bisa-bisa yang menjadi sasaran amukan Kyuu-nii itu aku! Itachi-nii sebagai kakak yang berperan sebagai seme pun tak sanggup meredam kemarahan Kyuu-nii.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan beberapa peta dan alat-alat pendakian. Setelah susah payah memikirkan segala rencana untuk mencegah acara kebut gunung itu, mereka tetap saja tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya. Sekarang, dengan berat hati mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat mereka menang telak.

Di saat seperti ini, mereka bisa saja bersantai, main game, ataupun yang lainya. Karena yang akan menjadi lawan mereka hanyalah tiga cewek rumahan yang biasanya keluyuran di Mall dan berkutat di kamar seharian. Kemampuan Naruto CS sangat jauh jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke CS. Kenapa? Sudah jelaskan! Sasuke CS sudah naik-turun gunung sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Sedangkan Naruto CS? Beh! Jangan berharap banyak dari mereka bertiga. Naruto hanyalah sosok cewek yang hyperaktive dan sangat mudah terserang flu. Sakura? Yang Sakura tau di dunia ini hanyalah hal yang berbau arsitektur dan prihal soal rancangan bangunan. Ino? Hah… Ino lebih parah! Selama hidupnya Ino tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya fashion, baju bermerek, cat kuku, alat-alat make up dan blablabla.

"Hah…" Shikamaru menghela napas "Kayaknya nggak ada cara lain selain memanfaatkan jalur ini" jari telunjuk Shikamaru berada di atas peta dan menunjukkan beberapa lokasi yang telah di tandai dengan warna merah.

"Masalahnya sekang, bagaimana caranya agar Naruto, Sakura dan Ino mau satu jalur sama kita? Lagian gue takut mereka kenapa-napa kalo ngambil jalur terpisah dengan kita" Gaara sibuk memperhatikan jalur yang di tunjuk oleh Shikamaru.

"Kalau masalah itu, serahin aja ke gue." Sasuke menatap Gaara dan Shikamaru secara bergantian meminta persetujuan dari kedua sohibnya ini.

"Baiklah, kami serahkan masalah ini ke lo. Ingat! Pastikan mereka satu jalur sama kita." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke meminta kepastian dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa rencananya?" tanya Gaara.

"Begini, setelah mereka satu jalur sama kita, kita bakal menerapkan rencana ini…" Shikamaru menjelaskan rencananya dengan serius.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^ **

Di lain tempat, Naruto, Sakura dan Ino sekarang berada di dalam ruangan yang disetiap dindingnya terdapat berbagai pajangan hasil fotografi yang bertemakan alam. Sakura memandang hasil karya itu dengan tatapan kagum yang luar biasa. Tak henti-hentinya dia bergumam memuji betapa indahnya hasil karya itu.

Naruto masih sibuk membaca novelnya yang baru mencapai setengah cerita. Dahi Naruto berkerut-kerut dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri terlampau asyik dengan bacaannya. Ino sibuk merapikan polesan make up yang sedikit berantakan karena keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Pein, Sasori, Deidara memandang pemandangan yang terhampar bebas di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Beberapa kali Pein, Sasori dan Deidara menghela napas pasrah dengan kelakuan ketiga anak didik mereka yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Ehhmmm!" Pein berdehem untuk mencuri perhatian Naruto Cs tapi tetap di cuekin "EHMMM!" Pein berdehem 'lagi' dengan kasar tapi masih tak di perhatikan "Woi! Sebenarnya tujuan kalian datang ke sini, buat apa hah?"

"Yaelah! Kan udah di kasih tau tadi" Sakura mengambil posisi duduk yang paling nyaman.

"Iya, kita di sini tuh, mau latihan biar fisik kami kuat. Sekaligus BIMBEL gimana cara mendaki yang baik dan benar" sambung Ino masih dengan memoles sedikit bedak di wajahnya.

"Kalian nggak akan menang." Sasori berkata dengan sangat datar sambil membuang muka.

Bedak yang berada dalam dekap tangan Ino terjatuh di lantai, Novel yang dibaca oleh Naruto sudah tertutup rapat. Mata Sakura sudah melebar tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasori. Deidara yang melihat ekspresi Naruto CS hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Kami bisa menang kok!" sahut Naruto tegas sambil menatap tajam Sasori. Naruto merasa terhina dengan empat kata yang telah di ucapkan Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menang kalau kalian hanya fokus terhadap 'Novel', 'Seni' dan 'Make Up'?" tanya Pein dengan memberi tekanan pada kata Novel, Seni dan Make Up.

"Maka dari itu kami membutuhkan 'BIMBEL' dari kalian! Gimana sih?" seru Ino jengkel.

"OK! Terserah kalian, sekarang 'TOLONG' perhatikan apa yang akan kami jelaskan." Deidara mengeluarkan beberapa peta.

"Sebenarnya target kita kali ini untuk mendaki gunung Alkahera. Kalian sudah memberi tahu mereka kan?" tanya Sasori dan Naruto CS mengangguk "Kita akan menempuh jalur selatan, jalur ini nggak terlalu sulit dan banyak sekali tempat memotong jalur. Usahakan Sasuke CS nggak ngajak kalian dalam satu jalur. Karena itu akan sangat merepotkan, kalian mengerti?" Naruto cs mengangguk pertanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasori.

"Kalo jalurnya mudah, kami nggak perlu latihan fisik dong." Celetuk Sakura sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tetap harus latihan fisik, biarpun jalurnya mudah… tapi cukup menguras tenaga, ada beberapa tanjakan berbatu yang cukup merepotkan. Di tambah saat ini kalian dalam masa bertanding dan target kita hanya satu kata yaitu 'MENANG'" Pein menatap Naruto cs dengan pandangan serius.

"Mulai besok, usahakan kalian jogging tiap hari, terserah mau sore atau pagi. Pulang sekolah kalian datang ke tempat ini. Dan ingatlah untuk membawa baju ganti, jangan terlalu modis. Pokoknya baju santai." kemudian Deidara berdiri lalu mengambil beberapa kertas HVS yang bertuliskan jadwal latihan Naruto Cs.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Naruto sekarang berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa orange, tubuhnya terasa amat letih karena beberapa pemanasan yang di berikan oleh Pein cs. Hah… push up! Lari keliling lapangan basket dua puluh kali ditambah harus latihan membawa beban yang cukup berat.

Naruto menguap panjang sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yeah! Naruto segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Setelah berbaring Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengistirahatkan kinerja tubuhnya.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sibuk mempersiapkan rencana yang sudah tersusun secara apik, tinggal menunggu pertandingan resmi dimulai. Diliriknya foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum di meja yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. _'Dobe! Kau akan menyesal karena telah berani menantang seorang UCHIHA!'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

**TBC**

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^ **

**

* * *

**

Yosh! Sekian dulu Chapter 3 dan sekali lagi Yuu **tegaskan** kalau kelanjutan fic ini **berdasarkan **_**NOVEL**_** yang berjudul **_**CEWEK**_** By **_**ESTI KINASIH**_

**biarpun kedepannya agak menyimpang dari novel tersebut. **_***sudah Yuu kasih tau di chapter 2 kan?***_ **dan fic ini rada-rada ancur! nggak**

** sebagus dan sekeren Novel Cewek ^.^**

Sekarang waktunya balas Review!

**Kaze or wind:**

Kaze! Thx dah review! Nih Yuu dah update! Maaf kalo mengecewakan ^.^

**CCloveRuki: **

Yosh! Fic ini emang terinspirasi sama Novel CEWEK! Habis Yuu suka banget dengan novel ini! pa lagi karakter Langen yang berjiwa Ibu Kartini ^.^ Yosh! Thx dah review Bby!

**Zee resetsu:**

Thx dah review! Yeah! Yuu pernah baca Novel Stil dan fic ini juga berdasarkan Novel CEWEK By Esti Kinasih *skuel atau prakuel ea? Entahlah…* ^.^ emang mirip tapi di tengah cerita bakalan sedikit menyimpang dari jalan cerita di Novel CEWEK ^.^

**Akira tsukiyomi a.k.a ero-niisan gak bisa log in:**

Thx dah review yach!

**Reviewer: **

Yeah! Seperti yang udah Yuu bilang di chapter 2 ^.^ kalo fic ini mengikuti jalan cerita Novel yang berjudul CEWEK By Esti Kinasih. Tapi di tengah cerita bakalan sedikit err- mungkin akan sangat menyimpang dari cerita di novel CEWEK yang sebenarnya. Yosh! Thx dah mau baca fic Yuu ^.^

**Namikaze Sakura:**

thx dah review ^6 eah! mungkin untuk sekarang alurnya rada-rada di cepatkan**  
**

* * *

YOSH! Yuu sangat membutuhkan keritik dan saran dari para senpai dan readers maka dari itu Yuu minta reviewnya yach! Terima kasih sesudah dan sebelumnya! REVIEW YACH! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe… *nyengir gaje* halo **_**minna**_**~ Yuu balik lagi nih ^_^a maaf telat ngeupdate ni fic. Maklum… penyakit malas Yuu kumat mana LKS MTK belum di kerjain lagi T.T ya mau digimanain lagi T.T namanya juga MALAS . *Readers: kok malah nyambung ke LKS MTK?"**

** Dan Yuu mau memanfaatkan hari libur ini sebaik-baiknya buat ngetik fic *LKS MTK gak termaksud lho!*. Habis~ selesai liburan udah disambut ama TRY OUT buat kelulusan *gak nanya* n HAPPY NEW YEAR! *niup terompet* langsung aja ya~**

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**CEWEK by Esti Kinasih**

**Title:**

**Cowok VS Cewek**

**Genre:**

**Romance and Adventure *mungkin?***

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru, GaaraSaku, ShikaIno**

**Warning:**

**OOC tingkat tinggi****, ****Gaje****, ****Ngebosenin,****EYD sangat ancur****, ****Typo (s)****, ****nggak menarik****, ****MINIM DESKRIPSI**** dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**

* * *

**

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

"1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3… ayo yang semangat! 1... 2… 1… 2… WOI! Lebih cepat! Sakura! Cepat! Jangan berhenti! Ino! Lo juga jangan lelet kayak gitu! Ayo yang semangat!" teriak Deidara dengan toa, dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam penuh tanda tanya dari semua pengguna jalan. Dan ini minggu ke dua mereka latihan fisik dan beberapa pengetahuan tentang mendaki.

"Hah… hah… huh…hah… gue nyerah! Gue hah… huh… hah… gu-gue ca-capek hah… hah…" Ino berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi lututnya yang serasa mau lepas.

"Kalian gimana sih! Baru segini aja udah capek! Kalo terus-terusan kayak gini, gimana bisa menang! Ayo! Ino! Sakura!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari di tempat sedangkan matanya menatap Ino dan Sakura yang kelelahan serta bermandikan keringat.

Hari ini Naruto memakai celana pendek selutut, baju lengan pendek berwarna orange, sepatu kets warna orange serta handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Tak lupa rambut pirangnya dikuncir kuda dengan topi bertengger apik di atas kepalanya. Pakaian Ino dan Sakura pun tak jauh beda dengan yang digunakan Naruto. Hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. Kalau Naruto serba orange maka Sakura serba pink dan Ino serba kuning. Bisa dibayangkang warna-warna cerah itu menghiasi jalanan di sore hari.

"Naruto benar! Kalo kalian kayak gini melulu! Gue jamin kalian nggak bakalan menang! Jadi Ino, Sakura! Kalian harus semangat kayak Naruto! Ayo cepat berdiri! Perjalanan tinggal sedikit lagi!" seru Pein kesal.

"Hah… huh… se-seberapa jauh? Huh… hah…" masih dengan terengah-engah Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Pein.

"Sekitar 8 km lagi." Sasori yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Buset dah! Kalian kira kami ini apa, ha? 8 km lo bilang dikit! Itu mah bagi kalian yang pakek motor emang gak seberapa! Nah kami? Lari-lari euy! Lari! _You know?_ Capek tau!" bentak Ino dengan wajah sebel.

Deidara turun dari motor yang dikendarai oleh Sasori "Kalian pikir gunung yang bakalan kalian daki itu seberapa tinggi, hah? Ingat! Ini latihan terakhir kalian! Dua minggu kedepan kalian bakal libur dari kegiatan latihan. Dan tentunya kalian bakalan sibuk menghadapi ujian semester. Habis ujian semester kalian udah harus mendaki. Ingat! Mendaki! Gunung yang bakalan kalian daki itu jalurnya lumayan susah buat pemula kayak kalian ditambah kita dikejar oleh waktu. Jadi, tolong pengertian kalian. Rasa lelah dan capek kalian belum seberapa kalau dibandingkan rasa capek berjalan manaiki tanjakan yang lumayan tinggi serta curam." Deidara memberikan khotbah di tengah jalanan yang mulai sepi. Deidara berdiri tegap di depan tiga orang cewek yang sedang terbengong-bengong setelah mendengarkan sederet kalimat panjangnya tanpa henti.

"I-iya kami mengerti kok, maaf" Ino membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

Kamudian mereka melanjutkan acara maraton 10 km. Sadis dan terdengar kejam memang, latihan ini mau tidak mau harus mereka lakukan sebagai pemanasan akhir. Agar mereka tidak kaget lagi dengan situasi perjalanan mendaki yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan.

Mereka berlari dan terus berlari melewati jalanan, sawah bahkan pinggiran hutan terdekat. Warna jingga mulai menghiasi langit senja, burung-burung kecil mulai berterbangan menuju sarang mereka. Acara lari-lari 10 km pun telah selesai dilaksanakan dan Pein cs serta Naruto cs kemabali ke rumah masing-masing dengan wajah lelah. Oh iya! Pein cs nggak capek-capek amat kok. Merekakan pakek motor bukan lari.

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

"Dari mana aja? Baru pulang jam segini." pertanyaan Kyuubi mengagetkan Naruto yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu.

"Da-dari jogging bareng Ino sama Sakura" jawab Naruto takut-takut sambil menatap lantai rumahnya.

"Tumben, biasanya kau itu paling anti yang namanya 'jogging'."

"Err- ano… hmmm…" Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Dia bingung mau ngejawab apa. Kalo dibilang buat program diet, itu nggak mungkin! Habis… tubuh Naruto udah tergolong ideal.

"Hm?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kaasan sama tousan udah pulang?" tanya Naruto. Payah! Pertanyaan klise! Udah terlalu basi buat ngalihin pertanyaan Kyuubi! Sebenernya Naruto menyadari kebodohanya itu tapi apa boleh buat. Nasi udah keburu menjadi bubur, yah di makan aja.

"Belum, kataya mereka ada urusan bisnis di Korea Selatan. Mungkin dua bulan lagi baru pulang." _What? _Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan itu? tumben tuh orang mau ngeladeni pertanyaan kayak gitu. Biasanya Kyuubi nggak bakalan termakan sama pertanyaan buat ngalihin perhatian itu.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. Seulas senyum kemenangan terukir indah di bibir Naruto. Puas! Ya… Naruto emang ngerasa puas. Karena tumben-tumbenya, _aniki _semata wayangnya ini termakan sama pertanyaan itu.

"Hmmm… jadi apa yang ngebuat lo mau jogging sore-sore kayak gini?" Kyuubi mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Tumben _aniki_nya ini ngegunain kata 'lo'. Biasanya yang keluar dari mulutnya Kyuubi itu kalo nggak kata '_baka' _ ya dia pakek kata 'kau' tapi yang ini lain! Dia pakek kata 'lo'. Oke! Mulai sekarang Naruto bakalan ngegunain kata 'gue' ama kata 'lo'. Dan oh _NO! _ Kyuubi gak bisa dialihin dari pertanyaan , Naruto asal jawab aja deh~

"Gue dipaksa sama mereka. Iya! Gue dipaksa! Habis kalo gak dituruti mereka bakalan nyiksa gue. Minggu depankan, mereka bakalan ikut lomba lari." bohong Naruto.

"Ck! Perempuan kayak mereka ikut lomaba lari? Nggak salah tuh? Gue gak percaya! Lo jangan coba-coba ngebohongin gue." kata Kyuubi dengan nada meremehkan plus aura mengancam.

"Beneran kok! Gue gak bohong. Mana mungkin gue bohong! Gue kan anak yang baek dan jujur. Udah ah, gue capek. Gue ke kamar dulu ya." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi. Tapi baru setengah jalan Kyuubi udah ngeluarin suara lagi.

"Terus, tiga cowok yang pakek motor itu siapa?" tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah. Waduh! Masa udah ketahuan sih? Tapi emang tidak aneh lagi. Kyuubi itu orang yang serba tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengelabui indra ke enam Kyuubi. _What!_ Indra ke enam? Yang bener aja! Eh- sebenarnya Kyuubi emang tidak memiliki yang namanya indra ke enam. Tapi…

"Tiga cowok? Tiga cowok yang mana maksud Kyuu-nii? Gue gak ngerti." Naruto pura-pura bingung sama pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Jangan pura-pura bingung kayak gitu. Gue tau kok lo jogging bareng mereka. Yah… mesipun mereka pakek motor." jawab Kyuubi dengan nada santai.

"Hehehehe…" Naruto tertawa garing plus renyah. "Mereka itu pelatih Sakura sama Ino. Kyuu-nii tau sendiri kan, kalo Ino sama Sakura itu orang yang kayak gimana." lagi-lagi Naruto berbohong. Dan sebelum Kyuubi bertanya lebih jauh. Naruto udah belari kencang menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tersenyum penuh dengan aura kelicikan.

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

Dua minggu sudah Naruto cs lewati tanpa latihan fisik. Hari ini hari terakhir classmeting setelah seminggu lebih berhadapan dengan soal-soal tak henti-hentinya membujuk Naruto agar mau satu jalur sama timnya.

"Sudah gue bilangkan _teme? _kami gak mau satu jalur sama kalian" tolak Naruto sambil meminum jus orangenya.

Yuup! Sekarang mereka berada di kantin. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang menikmati makanan di kantin itu. Yaiyalah! Ini kan masih pagi! Lain kata kalo udah siang. Kantin ini pasti udah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang kelaparan.

"_Dobe, _dengerin gue dulu. Pendakian ini cukup berbahaya. Gue gak mau kalo lo sampe kenapa-napa. Pokonya team lo harus satu jalur sama team gue." desak Sasuke.

"Gak bisa. Pokoknya tetep gak bisa. Team gue gak bakalan kenapa-napa karena kami udah latihan fisik tiap ha-"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto"Latihan fisik aja gak cukup _dobe! _Kalo kalian tersesat gimana? Kalo kalian ketemu sama binatang buas gimana? Kalo lo tiba-tiba demam di tengah hutan gimana? Kalo diantara kalian ada yang jatuh ke jurang gimana? Gak bakalan ada yang bisa nolong kalian, _dobe."_

"Hah…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang "jangan berlebihan _teme._"

"Gue gak berlebihan. Di dalam hutan apapun bisa terjadi _dobe!" _ seru Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Gue gak bakalan satu jalur sama lo. Titik! Gak pakek koma!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"_Dobe! Woi dobe! _Gue masih mau ngomong sama lo!" Sasuke udah mau ngejar Naruto tapi tangan kanannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Udah, biarin aja. Gue udah nyangka lo bakal gagal. Mereka bertiga itu keras kepala." Shikamaru berkata dengan tampang malas. "dan gue yakin, mereka gak hanya bertiga."

Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. Shikamru berjalan ke meja yang terletak di sudut kantin dan duduk di sana diikuti oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Jadi apa maksud lo barusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang gue bilang tadi. Mereka gak mungkin bisa dan nggak akan berani ngambil jalur yang berbeda sama kita kalo bukan karena mereka udah punya seseorang atau lebih yang bakal ngebantu pendakian mereka." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Maksud lo, ada orang lain yang bakal ngebantuin mereka?" tanya Gaara.

"Yah… begitulah" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Apa mungkin orang itu Kyuubi?" kembali Gaara bertanya meminta kepastian yang jelas.

"Gue rasa itu bukan Kyuubi. Naruto gak akan berani minta tolong Kyuubi dalam urusan kayak gini." jawab Sasuke.

"_Shitt_! Pasti yang bakal nolongin mereka itu cowok!" nah ini dia! Tumben aja seorang Gaara bergumam jengkel. Alias menampakkan emosi kesalnya.

"Kemungkinan besar, 'si hero' yang bakal nolongin mereka bertiga itu berjenis cowok. Hah… ini bener-bener merepotkan." Shikamaru menggarut kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menguap "Kita biarin aja mereka ngambil jalur tersendiri" hah… lagi-lagi Shikamaru menjawab dengan tampang ngantuk.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri "Ha? Jadi kita biarin aja tuh mereka bertiga sama cowok yang nggak kita kenal. Lo gak takut terjadi apa-apa sama mereka bertiga?" tanya Gaara kesal.

"Gue yakin seyakin-yakinnya, kalo meraka bakal baik-baik aja. Karena Naruto itu orang yang pilih-pilih kalo mau minta bantuan. Ditambah fellingnya itu sangat peka terhadap orang-orang yang mempunyai maksud jahat. Untuk sementara ini kita fokus aja pada rencana kedua kita." jawab Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang menatap gak percaya.

Sementara itu Naruto cs sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti pertandingan bola basket melawan kelas X.1. Mereka memakai baju olah raga dan sepatu kets. Hmm, memang kegiatan classmeting kali ini diisi oleh pertandingan antar kelas dalam bidang olah raga. Baik putra maupun putri.

"Kalian udah siap?" tanya Hinata.

"Yeah! Kami udah siap kok." jawab Ten-ten penuh semangat.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten dan Hinata berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka. Suara teriakan penonton terdengar jelas dari luar lapangan saat Naruto cs mendekati lapangan basket. Sepuluh orang sibuk memperebutkan sebuah bola basket berwarna orange.

"A-ano gue gu-gugup nih" Hinata berkata terbata-bata.

Ino menepuk pelan bahu Hinata "tenang aja, kita bakalan menang kok."

"Ta-tapi gue kan gak bisa main" Hinata memainkan jarinya yang terasa dingin.

"Tenang aja, tugas kita hanya merebut bola dan nyerahin tu bola ke Ten-ten selebihnya biar Ten-ten yang urus." ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata bernafas lega. Setidaknya ucapan Sakura mengurangi bebanya.

Pertandingan antara kelas 1 vs X.5 telah usai dan dilanjutkan pertandingan final antara XI. IPA 3 vs X 1 team Naruto pun memasuki lapangan basket disusul oleh tim kelas X.1

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sangat seru. Penonton bersorak memberi semangat bagi team yang sedang bertanding. Sasuke cs pun memberi semangat lho. Tapi caranya aja yang berbeda.

Kalo Sasuke paling bersorak dalam hati untuk menyemangati Naruto. Yah… biarpun dia harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan berisik yang membuat telinganya sakit dia rela kok. Kurang lebih ini nih kalimat yang ada di kepala Sasuke _'Dobe! Semangat! Kalahin mereka! Hajar bila perlu! Ayo dobe! Cetak sepuluh angaka!' _hah… sayangnya itu kalimat cuma di teriakin dalam hati. Biaslah, kaum Uchiha itu selalu menjaga image di depan public.

Shikamaru lain lagi, kalo dia mah cukup nahan ngantuk doang hanya untuk menonton pertandingan Ino. Ingat! Hanya menahan ngantuk doang tanpa teriakan _'Ino ayo berjuangalah! Aku mendukungmu! I love you Ino!'_ nahan ngantuk itu udah termaksud rekor lho! Biasanya nguap sedikit aja… si Shikamaru udah ketiduran tanpa kenal tempat. Dan Shikamaru udah nguap sampe lima kali! Lima kali lho! Tapi sampe sekarang dia nggak tidur juga demi melihat Ino bertanding.

Kalo Gaara mah, dia cuma diam sambil ngeliatin Sakura dan berharap tu cewek pink nggak kenapa-napa waktu bertanding. Menang kalah itu biasa, tapi kalo Sakura sampe luka itu sama sekali nggak biasa! Habis Sakura itu sangat menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak lecet sedikitpun. Takut kalo kulitnya yang halus bin mulus itu tercemar oleh bekat-bekat luka.

'_Shitt! Kalo Sakura terluka saat mendaki gimana? Bisa gawat!' _teriak Gaara dalam hati.

"Ino oper ke belakang" teriak Naruto dan Ino pun mengoper bola ke Naruto.

Naruto berlari sambil mendrible bola ke arah ring lawan dan PPRRIIIITTTT! Suara pluit wasit berbunyi menandakan bola yang di lemparkan Naruto mencetak dua angka. Suara gemuruh kembali terdengar! Sasuke nyaris melompat kalo saja Shikamaru tidak menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Ingat jaga image lo! Ini tempat umum tau" Shikamaru memperingatkan Sasuke yang khilaf akan sikapnya tadi.

"Habis gue seneng banget nih" ujar Sasuke sambil cengar-cengir gaje ke Shikamaru. Sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamru sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap sohib mereka yang terkadang berada di luar kendali. Haduh! Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Kalo sampe ada, wah! hal ini tentu bisa mengancam harga diri Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Perandingan pun selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Naruto cs.

"Eh Sasuke! Bentar lagi team cowok kelas kita bakal bertanding basket lawan XII. IPA 2. Kalian bertiga siap-siap gih!" seru Kiba dari belakang sedangkan Sasuke cs mulai beranjak dari posisi duduk mereka.

PRIIITTTT! Suara peluit wasit kembali berbunyi. "Team 3 vs 2 cowok harap masuk kelapangan sekarang juga" teriak wasit dari dalam lapangan.

Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji masuk lapangan. Yeah! Seperti biasa. Pertandingan bola basket team cowok itu lebih seru dan lebih menegangkan dibandingkan pertandingn team cewek. Naruto cs ketar-ketir saat menonton team cowok kelas mereka bertanding. Suasana begitu tegang karena team kelas XII bermain kasar. Tak terhitung berapa kali Kiba terjatuh karena pelanggaran yang dilakukan kelas XII.

"Ayo XI. IPA 3 semangat! Jangan mau kalah! Yo! Semangat!" teriak Naruto tanpa basa-basi dan permisi. Sehingga dihadiahi jitakan telak oleh Sakura.

"Apaan sih Sakura! Sakit tau!" sungut Naruto kesal sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakan Sakura.

"Lo juga sih! Teriak nyaring bin cempreng di dekat telinga gue!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Habis gue kan mau ngasih semangat buat kelas kita, Sakura!" balas Naruto.

"Udah-udah! Kalian jangan bertengkar! Tuh liat! Gaara jatuh tuh!" Ino nunjuk-nunjuk kesal ke arah Gaara.

Mata Sakura melebar "Gaara! Lo baik-baik aja kan!" teriak Sakura dari bangku penonton.

Gaara yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang berteriak-teriak histeris penuh kekahwatiran. Seulas senyum di berikannya kepada Sakura dan senyuman itu sukses membuat Sakura dan penonton lainnya pada blushing.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut. Kali ini, Kiba mengambil posisi _three point_ dan Prrriiittt! Kembali peluit wasit berbunyi. Kiba berhasil mencetak 3 angka. Gemuruh penonton terutama kelas sebelas terdengar begitu heboh. Sebagian bersorak 'HORE' dan sebagian lain menyerukan nama Kiba.

Kiba menoleh ke arah bangku penonton mencari sosok perempuan berambut kebiruan. Yeah! Dilihatnya Hinata sedang bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa senang. Tak mau kalah dengan Gaara. Kiba pun melayangkan seulas senyum untuk Hinata tertcinta. Dan bisa kita ketahui sekarang kalo Hinata sedang blushing ria.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga tak mau kalah di hadapan sang pujaan hati. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke merebut bola dan saling berkerjasama dengan Shikamaru. Mereka terus menyerang dengan serangan cepat. Dan usaha keras itu pun membuahkan hasil tiga angka yang di cetak oleh Sasuke. Kelas XII terpukau dengan kolaborasi antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Yei _TEME! _lo hebat! Keren!" teriak Naruto dari bangku penonton.

"Shika! Lo hebat! Kalian berdua keren!" teriak Ino sama dasyatnya dengan teriakan Naruto. Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun melambai ke arah Naruto dan Ino. PRRIITTTT! Suara peluit panjang terdengar pertanda pertandiang telah usai. Dan babak final ini lagi-lagi di menangkan oleh kelas XI. IPA 3.

"_Good job! _Pertahankan terus kemenangan ini sampai tahun depan!" seru Kakashi sebagai wali kelas mereka.

"Pasti!" seru Kiba.

Usai pertandingan final basket putra dan putri. Dilanjutkan dengan final futsal putra dan futsal putri. Dan lagi-lagi kelas XI IPA 3 berada dalam babak ini. lawan futsal putri 3 vs X.4 dan futsal putra 3 vs XII. IPS 3 . dan pemain futsal kali ini sama dengan pemain basket.

Pertandingan pertama ialah futsal putri. _GoalKeeper _Naruto cs ialah Ten-ten dengan _captain _Naruto. Pertandingan dimulai dengan bola tengah. Priitttt! Peluit wasit berbunyi dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Naruto berlari menggiring bola ke arah gawang lawan. disaat dia terdesak bola segera di operkan ke Ino yang berada di depan gawang lawan dan BUGH! Tubuh Ino terjatuh oleh dorongan tim lawan tepat di kotak pinalti. Wasit segera memberikan tendangan pinalti untuk Naruto cs.

Sakura di percaya untuk menendang bola pinalti dan GOL! Sakura berhasil mengecoh kiper lawan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah gol! Naruto cs segera kembali ke posisi awal.

Kiper lawan menendang bola dan kini team Naruto mendapat tekanan bertubi-tubi dari tim lawan. Kesalahan telak di lakukan oleh Hinata. Dia salah mengoper bola. Hinata mengoper bola ke kapten lawan tepat di posisi strategis dan tak lama kemudian gawang Naruto cs pun jebol. Skor babak pertama bertahan hingga babak ke dua 1-1. Wasit memutuskan untuk adu pinalti.

Kelas XI sibuk berdoa agar Naruto cs yang menang. Giliran pertama menendang adalah kelas X. Ten-ten segera mengambil posisi tepat di garis gawang. Konsentari tinggi. Inilah yang dilakukan Ten-ten. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainya keringat dingin takut kalo mereka bakal kebobolan lagi. Tendangan bagi team kelas X berhasil dihentikan oleh Ten-ten.

Dan sekarang tendangan bagi team kelas XI. Naruto mengambil posisi menendang dan GOL! Bola yang ditendang oleh Naruto nyaris saja berada di atas mistar gawang. Tapi oleh kesalahan dari kiper lawan yang salah memposisikan tangannya sehingga bola dengan mulus masuk ke dalam gawang. Tendangan pinalti pun berakhir dengan skor 3-2. kelas XI IPA 3 berhasil mengalahkan kelas X.4

Kemenangan mulus tidak mampu dicapai oleh team Sasuke. Mereka mendapat lawan yang berat. Kelas 3 terkenal dengan keahlian mereka dalam bidang olah raga futsal. Team Sasuke cs pun harus rela menelan kekalahan dengan skor 1-0.

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

Libur telah tiba! Libur telah tiba! Hore! Hore! Hore! Yuup! Pembagian rapor semester satu telah dilaksanan. Sekarang waktunya menikmati liburan musim panas! Naruto sibuk mengemasi barang-barang keperluan untuk mendaki. Pakaian, sepatu kets, trening, topi, jaket, tikar, tenda, bahan makanan dan perlengkapan mendaki lainnya telah siap sedia di dalam kamarnya. Persiapan serupa juga telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu kamar Naruto diketuk! Naruto berjalan dan memutar knop pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Kyuubi sudah menunggu dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Naruto yang kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuubi secara tidak sengaja menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Takut plus deg-degan Naruto memikirkan alasan yang tepat buat ngejawab pertanyaan Kyuubi yang di nilainya aneh bin ajaib.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Masih dengan kesabaran Kyuubi mengetuk pintu. Klek! Pintu kamarpun terbuka kembali.

"Lo mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuubi setelah melihat tas ransel dan perlengkapan milik Naruto.

"Gue mau camping bareng Ino sama Sakura" lagi-lagi Naruto berbohong. Dan seandainya hidung Naruto itu hidungnya Pinokio. Pasti hidungnya udah memanjang sekitar 10 cm.

"Camping? Camping di mana?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Di hutan belakang sekolah." jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan berharap jawaban itu bisa meyakinkan Kyuubi.

"Kalo gitu gue mau ikut."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

Waduh! Kyuubi mau ikut! Gimana nih? Apa keputusan yang bakal Naruto ambil? Kira-kira Kyuubi bakal ngikut gak? Haduh! Yuu juga gak tau! _Minna-san_ tunggu aja chap selanjutnya. Dan chap selanjutnya adalah chap di mana petualangan bakal menanti mereka. Kita doakan semoga mereka baik-baik aja. O.O"

**Sasuke:** Gue tau rencana licik lo!

**Yuu :** Oh yeah? Tenang aja. Kalian gak bakal menderita-menderita amat kok.

**Naruto:** Ni fic gak nyimpang jauh dari ending CEWEK kan? Kami pasti menang kan?

**Yuu :** Nah loh! Kalo itu Yuu gak janji deh ^.^v bisa menang~ bisa juga kalah~ kalian masih bisa hidup di chap-chap selanjutnya juga udah untung banget tuh! *innocent*

**Sasuke:** Kalo lo sampe nyelakain gue ama ni dobe! Gue hajar lo!

**Yuu :** Tenang aja! Santai! Santai! (^o^)"

**Kyuubi :** Gue bakal ikut kan? *ngancam pake pistol*

**Yuu :** Eh~ i-itu… a-anu *pingsan*

* * *

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

**Waktunya bales review! (^o^)**

**Meiko Namikaze:**

Thx dah review n makasih juga buat kritiknya ^_^d

**Zee Rasetsu:**

Yeah! Yuu juga suka ma ntu novel! Thx dah review ea!

**Mayyurie Zala****:**

Heheheh! ^.^a Yuu usahain deh~ thx dah review!

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa****:**

Yeah! Yuu ingat donk! Arisa! Thx dar review yach!

**Rhie chan Aoi sora:**

Rhie! Thx dah review!

**naru3:**

jaiah~ thx dah review yach! ^_^

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Heheheh ^.^a Yuu gak bisa buat fic yang panjang… jd smua fic Yuu endek semua *pundung* thx dah review n ni Yuu dah update~ gomen lama updatenya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Aoi no Kaze****:**

Yuup! Thx dah review ^_^

**icha22madhen**

Yup! Ni Yuu dah update kog ^_^ gomen telat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Misyel****:**

Heheheheeh~ Naru emang punya penyakit kog~ thx dah review!

**CCloveRuki****:**

Thx dah review! Ni Yuu dah update kog… gomen telat~ *bungkuk"*

**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki****:**

Thx dah review! ^_^

**BlackAquamarine****:**

Nee! Thx dah review yach!

* * *

Yuup! Seperti biasa! Yuu minta review yach! N HAPPY NEW YEAR! SMOGA TAHUN INI LEBIH BAIK DARI TAHUN SEBELUMNYA! Jangan lupa REVIEW YACH!


End file.
